tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
U.F.O.D
U.F.O.D - which is the shorter version of Ultimate Fighter Of Doom ''- is a fan character who was created by Darkus-Woody on DeviantART. He is a humanoid robot and a creation of Baxter Stockman, it making him one of Shredder's henchmen and an ally of the Foot. Appearance U.F.O.D's a robot with various humanoid features. However, he doesn't look fully like a normal human would and has various obvious parts that reveal him to actually be a machine such as his blueish, metallic 'skin' and the few wires that are gracing his neck, wrists, elbows and a few other parts of his body as well. Not to mention the fact that he has bright and red glowing eyes and what looks like a big screw taking the place of where normally an ear should be. What also manages to catch attention is the pattern gracing the left half of his head whilst the other is being covered by his blueish grey hair. Underneath his left eye, U.F.O.D seems to have yet another pattern which, however, is only made out of three lines with even smaller lines gracing it. What is also obvious to be seen on his face are exactly five screws of which four are gracing both of his eyebrows whilst the fifth one is only barely below his metallic lips. He's mostly seen wearing a white leather jacket with a black top underneath it. Around his waist, he wears a red cloth. U.F.O.D also wears black pants and boots. Personality Due to him not having been programmed to feel emotions or think for himself, U.F.O.D's not able to express or feel any kind of emotion nor is he able to make decisions of his own. Though, he's been programmed to be extremely loyal to the Foot and especially both Shredder and Stockman. He's extremely loyal to his superiors and would do anything to fulfil the task given to him, even if it means that he'd end up getting destroyed in the end. U.F.O.D's also an extremely dangerous enemy for the Turtles due to him not being able to feel mercy and him being with that an extremely ruthless enemy to face. Story Hello, Mister Robot The Shredder pays Baxter Stockman a visit in the Prologue of Hello, Mister Robot and Stockman is quick to introduce U.F.O.D as the ''Ultimate Fighter Of Doom to Shredder, though, the leader of the Foot isn't too impressed about the robot at that point. However, Baxter's then quick to explain that U.F.O.D would be the most loyal subordinate Shredder could ever ask for due to the fact that the robot would continue fighting and all of that even if it meant that he'd end up getting destroyed in the end. Though, the fact that Stockman didn't program U.F.O.D to be able to think for himself which would cause the robot to only and fully listen to Shredder's and Baxter Stockman's orders due to him being U.F.O.D's creator. Stockman explains that this would make U.F.O.D an erratic killing machine and also extremely dangerous for their enemies which would have to be the Turtles on that part. U.F.O.D's task is then revealed to be no other than getting rid of the Turtles. He would do it no matter the costs, as Stockman explains, even if it means that citizens would end up getting endangered, U.F.O.D would simply continue to try and fight the Turtles. However, Shredder still doesn't seem to be too impressed by that as he then tells Stockman that if U.F.O.D's really that much of an Ultimate Fighter Of Doom as Stockman says he is, then the robot better doesn't mess anything up and if he does, then Stockman would get punished for it instead. Once Shredder leaves the lab, Stockman then soon enough activates U.F.O.D and makes a test to see whether or not U.F.O.D.S memory system's working by first asking whether or not the robot knows who Stockman himself is. It is then revealed that the robot could remember it perfectly well as he then lists various things and facts about Baxter. Soon enough afterwards, Stockman tells U.F.O.D to begin with his task of getting rid of the Turtles to which the robot obligues and soon enough leaves the lab to go and do so. It is then being revealed that U.F.O.D already has informations about the Turtles and their allies as he lists to himself a few informations about them and also on how to lure them either towards him or on where and how to find them. Though, once he happens to see Casey on the streets, U.F.O.D soon enough decides to lure the Turtles towards him as he then quickly actually follows after Casey, the robot's task officially starting with that and it being the ending of the Prologue. The first official chapter of Hello, Mister Robot begins with Casey Jones being chased down by U.F.O.D, it ending with the robot shooting at the back tire of Casey's bike, it causing the human to fall off from it and, of course, destroying the bike in the process. It is being revealed during that scene that U.F.O.D possesses a hidden kind of gun/blaster underneath the metal which forms his palm, it also actually being one that reminds one of the Kraang's technology on that part. U.F.O.D is being quick to take Casey with him then, him proving himself to indeed possess enhanced strength as well as non of Casey's tries to free himself seems to affect the robot much. After the Turtles end up finding Casey's bike soon enough afterwards, U.F.O.D calls them from Casey's phone as he then explains to Raphael that Casey's not dead yet due to him not being U.F.O.D's list, though, the robot would go over to more drastic methods if the Turtles do not come to the rooftop he's waiting at for them. Once the Turtles arrive there, it is being revealed that U.F.O.D already knows their fighting styles due the informations having been saved by Stockman within the robot's memory system. The first chapter of Hello, Mister Robot then ends with U.F.O.D approaching the Turtles as he already knows which one of them he'll attack first, however, the very Turtle's name isn't being revealed at that point. At the beginning of the following second chapter of HMR ''(Hello, Mister Robot'') it is shown right at the beginning that U.F.O.D chooses to attack Donatello first from the Turtles due to Donnie being his possibly being the robot's biggest threat out of the Turtles thanks to his high knowledge when it comes to technology. It doesn't take long afterwards until all of the Turtles and U.F.O.D begin to fight against each other, though, it becomes obvious that U.F.O.D actually has the upper hand because he already knows all about their fighting styles thanks to the data Stockman provided and safed on U.F.O.D's memory system. When Casey tries his luck as well and tries to tackle the robot, U.F.O.D manages to land a good blow on Casey instead though as he ends up hitting the human teen straight against the forehead with his metallic fist which causes Casey to soon enough be in a daze for a while as U.F.O.D then continues to fight against the Turtles again. Soon enough, it becomes obvious that U.F.O.D wouldn't stop fighting the Turtles until he completes the task given to him, much to the Turtles' dismay on that part. U.F.O.D still was having the upper hand during the battle as the Turtles were now busy sidestepping his attacks and trying to figure out a way to win against him. However, Casey is then eventually the one to land a good hit on the robot with nothing else but an almost empty beer bottle that he threw at U.F.O.D which the robot is quick to destroy, though, ends up with the rest of beer landing all over his left arm which ends up causing a few sparks to emit from the arm together with steam actually. U.F.O.D does take notice of that and even takes a look at his arm on that part, though, he is simply not fazed by it as he then is just about to shoot at Casey again. Though, that actually causes the gun/blaster within his arm to malfunction and eventually explode actually as his arm is afterwards completely destroyed. But U.F.O.D would still continue, though, he soon enough notices that the Turtles and Casey saw their chance when he looked at his now completely destroyed arm prior and have made their escape by then. Knowing that the mission is a failure due them having gotten away, U.F.O.D soon enough returned back the Foot headquarters where he reports everything that happened to Shredder. The leader of the Foot then ends up destroying U.F.O.D's left eye as a punishment for him having failed by punching him there repeatedly. At the end of the second chapter, it is shown what the only opinion U.F.O.D's allowed to have is. And that is to not have one at all for his Masters' decisions and actions are absolute and he must obey no matter what, even if it means that he gets destroyed in the end. |'' More informations will be added once the next chapter has been published'' | Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Other Category:OC